The MossiMovies Wiki
ℳ '''That's obviously the wrong training!' ''This wiki is protected in order to prevent errors from unregistered users. ♦ This wiki reveals information regarding plots and characters. Read at own risk. '''♦ Welcome to the zany and bizarre antics of the crazed MossiMovies Universe. Ever since launching July 31st, 2010, the wiki is now the #1 source for all information regarding anything and everything to do with the group which includes various video information, events and character logs. Information will be added on a daily basis. Recent News "'Lauchy McCaul: Take a Breath!' is released!"' (March 19, 2012) "After a long three month with, the 51st MossiMovie has finally been uploaded. Fans have been surprised by the new direction and length of the movie, which has not been a constant for a long time. Response has been generally positive, which may just mean that sequels are in the works! More on that when we find out!' 'Lauchy McCaul' is coming Sunday, March 18 (March 17, 2012) "After an anticipated wait, Richoguy13 has finally confirmed the release date of Lauchy McCaul: Tale a Breath! to be Sunday the 18th of March. The movie has been hinted at as the first in a series, but Richohuy13 has also stated his concern for the movie and it's ability to work well. Audiences have been quick to believe that this played a part in the delay of the movie's release. More information will be released once we see some updates. 'The MossiMovies Wiki hits 25,000 words!' (March 8, 2012) "After much hard work, the MossiMovies wiki has been confirmed to have exceeded 25,000 words! This is an amazing feat which' even outdoes the highly anticipated interactive website, 'Pottermore, '''which is an 18,000 word expansion on the world of Harry Potter. Richoguy13 officially tallied the results which he stated took him 'most of an hour' to complete. Here's to 50,000! Congratulations, MossiMovies! {C (To view all news bulletins, head to the page here) Short History Full Article: MossiMovies History MossiMovies '' is a comedic/alternative media team officially created in late 2008 in Australia. The team consists of 8 members under the names of Donut664, LilBadger, AgentPolar, Richoguy13, Hawkey1576, KountryKid, Fareseru and HIM.'' There were originally 7 members of the group, however, after being a long time friend of the group, Fareseru was inducted in 2009. The group describe themselves as'' "Everything you wouldn't see on any serious comedy group site''", ''as their main focus is to create amateur themed movies. As of December 19th, 2011, the group have produced 50 videos that cover grounds ranging from war-fighting to infomercial styled adaptions. One of the videos responsible for the inspiration to continue the group was the late 2008 release, ' The Loser Song (Another Guy) '' '.' The video featured Richoguy13 performing an improvised song dressed as a hopeless vagrant whilst strumming a terribly out of tuned guitar. LilBadger provided backing vocals. After the video received much attention, the group decided to follow up on the video with various ideas in mind. MossiMembers ''Full Article: MossiMovies Appearances Across the 50 videos released, each MossiMember has been missing at least once from a video. This is due to complex schedules and busy occasions. Some members appear more briefly than others, which has influenced them to try and schedule more filming dates. Each MossiMember has provided a storyline for a movie'' '' and has given input towards characters and themes. Every MossiMember has edited at least one movie, however, the major editors appear to be Donut664, KountryKid, LilBadger and Richoguy13. The Team (Click images to read more) {C (From Top Left to Bottom Right) Donut664 - Is the first member and has acted, written, directed and produced. MossiQuality - Footage Archives LilBadger -''' The second member, who is genuine in helping out with whoever asks. MossiQuality - Production '''AgentPolar - The third member who's often absent, but offers ideas and help for others. MossiQuality - Creativity Richoguy13 - The fourth member who is persistent about the MossiMovies future. MossiQuality - Improvisation KountryKid - The fifth member who has provided multiple small roles and items. MossiQuality - Props Hawkey1576 - 'The sixth member whos also absent a lot, inspires many plots and characters. MossiQuality - Technology '''HIM '- The seventh member, who first wished to just direct, his annoyance is a recurring joke. MossiQuality - Resources '''Fareseru '- '''The eighth member who became a member in 2010, after being a long time friend and helper. MossiQuality - Editing The MossiMovies Universe '''MossiMembers' [AgentPolar, Donut664, Fareseru, Hawkey1576, HIM, KountryKid, LilBadger, Richoguy13] MossiMovies [The Adventures of Dougs, Angry Protestor On Carbon Tax, Attack Of The Chickens, Bin Racers, Christmas Time, Curtis and Bailey'sCurtis and Bailey's Desert AdventureDesert Adventure, Curtis and Bailey Go To a Puppet Show, Dr. Bim, Escape From Hawke House (Outtake), Fareseru Presents (1,2), Fareseru's Revenge, Fairies, The Four Bears, Fraser and Xavier in WW2, HIM Gets Hate Montage, Houdini Jr'.s Movie, Hunted Trailer, Interview with a Richoguy13, Lauchy McCaul: Take a Breath!, Live Or Die, The Loser Song, Lost In The Bush, The Martin Luther Movie, Matilda Abuses Her Magic, MossiMahNahMahNah!, MossiMen Get Scared, MossiMen Stay Alive, Official Trailer, The Optimist (Trailer), Peaceful Bushwalk, Pram Theft Auto, Random DancingRandom Dancing ThingyThingy, Spybots, Stunt Games, Suction-Cup Gun Rampage, Swat Force (1,2, Trailer), The Tassie Devil's Rejects, Teaser Trailer, Teacher Repellant Kit, We Keep The Camera Rolling, When Ugly People Get Mad, ZEEOHAI] Mossi-Character Logs ''' [Bailey Shepherd, Bushwalker, Curtis Green, Commercial Presenter, Dez, Dougs The Cat, Emperor Charles V, Fairy, Fraser, Four Bears, Gus, Hawkey, Human Soldier, Lauchy McCaul, Loser, Martin Luther, The Monster, Nicholas, Optimist, Phillip Gorrtrey, Player, Richoguy, Sarge, Sole Survivor, Steven Eustanow, Tassie Devil, Ugly Person, Victim, Xavier] MossiMiscellaneous [The AgentPolar Decline Incident, BadgerGirl, Complete List of MossiMovies Appearances, Camp Saga, Content Impact, Creation Day, Dougs the Cat, Emotive Escapades Series, Famous Quotes, History of MossiMovies, List of cancelled MossiMovies, Lost MossiMovies, MossiMovies Museum, MossiMovies: Forever!, The MossiMovies Movie (1,2), MossiMusic, News Bulletins, Religion Quest, 2011 Resurgence, RichKountry, Weebly] '''MossiMaps [ Badger Residence , Grampians, Perry Sand Hills, Port Elliot, Tasmania] {C {C {C Latest activity ℳ '''You don't ever touch that!' ''This section has been marked unavailable for editing. Category:Browse